


[Art]: Share the Holidays with Someone You Love

by palaceoffunk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Mistletoe, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palaceoffunk/pseuds/palaceoffunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A holiday card featuring Pack McCall: Scott, Stiles, and Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art]: Share the Holidays with Someone You Love

**Author's Note:**

> The original link on tumblr is [here.](http://palaceofposey.tumblr.com/post/36802589810)


End file.
